


This is how it ends

by kplex12



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: Hello, Welcome to the story of how me and Chenle met our end





	1. From the Begining

Hello, My name is Park Jisung and I'm the youngest member NCT or well was the youngest member.

An I know you're wondering Jisung what do you mean by was the youngest member of NCT. Well sit back, grab a box tissues and listen to the story of how I met my end . And don't worry Chenle hyung is here to keep company as this is also his story too.


	2. I guess it ends here

Jisung sighed as he sipped his coffee he usually wasn't one to drink coffee, he thought it tasted nasty and bitter, but he learned the world is just as bitter as coffee.

  
Another than that a distinct odor filled the dream dorm. It was coming from the bathroom; The odor was from the bath chenle was taking, but this wasn't your typical bath a person would take.

  
It was more of a bath that you never wake up from; an instead of the water being clear it was red. Chenle has been in  that type of bath for two days now. Jisung never disturbed Chenle when he found him, jisung just left him there.

Jisung looked up at his the clock it was for minutes to till midnight "four minutes and counting " jisung thought as he got up to get ready.

 

"Five days then they"ll see "

Jisung walked to his room and gathering his things to get ready, he placed a note on his desk then walked over to stool in the middle of his room. Jisung stood on top of it and placed a rope around his neck.

He only let a few tears fall before kicking the stool away. Jisung began to gasp for air as his body shook, it only took about a minute before everything faded into darkness.

  
"Sorry Hyungs"

That's when the clock struck midnight.

If you're wondering why did they did this. What was the purpose or breaking point? Why didn't the rest of nct stop them?

  
Well, it all started about five months when nct 127 and wavy had to go on tour. While the oldest of dreams had got self-promotion so that just left Chenle and Jisung.

Now seeing that all the staff and managers had to leave with the others new staff & manager were pointed to the two youngest of .

  
When Chenle and Jisung first met the new staff and manager they seemed nice, but it soon changed two days later after their hyungs left. It was like all the new staff and manager personalities just turned to a full one-eighty.

  
They just started to be very rude to them and that was only for the first month. Jisung couldn't even count how many times the hairstylist would burn him or Chenle.

  
Around the second month, things started to change even more their manager would start to physically and mentally abuse the youngest and the staff's comments became harsher.

  
While this was happening Chenle would put on this brave face and told Jisung to ignore it but deep inside Jisung knew that Chenle was slowly breaking.

Two more months passed by an the verbal, physical and mental continued to happen. While all of that was happening the two were surprisingly able to hide all their scars and bruises.

They were able to hide it from their hyungs when they would, face time them and they were able to hide from any interview or variety show they want on.

It was really surprising though they actually hoped and long for somebody to notice but they never did so this lead them to believe that they had nobody but themselves.

  
Besides all the things that happened to them, they'll never forget the day. When their manager started to sexually assault them.

  
And this continued to make matters even worse. He would threaten to go expose Chenle or Jisung he even went as far as say to hurt their hyungs.

  
Jisung knew that soon or later Chenle was gonna break and he didn't blame him. So when the fifth month hit and it was a few days away from their hyungs were coming back. He wasn't surprised when he found him in the bathroom wrist slit just lying there in the water.

 

Jisung didn't even cry he just sat in the bathroom, for about an hour or so;staring at chenle's dead body. He didn't call or tell anyone thr only thing he could think was following chenle.

So, he called the management an said he and chenle we're under the weather and weren't going to be in for the next few days. Once given the okay.

  
Jisung began to prepare end everything and join chenle,but was stopped by Jeno calling he was very hesitant at first about answering the phone. When he did, he was greeted by Jeno's gentle sweet voice telling him that he missed him and Chenle he couldn't wait to see him and Chenle.

  
Upon hearing this jisung smiled but at the same time he wanted to break down an cry an tell Jeno everything that has happened but he couldn't.

The two talked for a bit when jisung was getting ready to say goodbye jeno asked to speak chenle. Jisung quickly came up with the law by and said that he was feeling well and he was sleep.

  
Jeno only said okay and few more words then hung, an thats when jisung broke down crying.

Many things ran through his head that night as he cried why didn't he tell jeno? why is he so scared? why was he so weak?

  
Jisung had cries himself to sleep that night and didnt wake up till the afternoon knew he looked at phone their manger texted him day how he was gonna beat him and chenle when they got back.

  
Jisung held his tears and this was another reason he just wanted end everything. "Tomorrow is my finally day "jisung said to himself.

 

So when ut the next day jisung cleared everything in the dorm but the bathroom. He waited for the clock to trike 12 am.

  
So this brings us back to the beginning before the clock strock 12 jisung headed to his room placed a rope around his neck and hung himself.

He was dead when the clock stroke twelve it was the same time chenle had died.

  
He hoped his hyungs the people he loved most in the world would forgive him and Chenle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chenle,and Jisung its gonna been worse when one of their hyungs find thems.
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and tell who you think is gonna find the two.
> 
> And comment and tell me what you think .
> 
> Till next time .
> 
> My Twitter   
> Kplex12 
> 
> Bye<3


	3. Update

**Hello everyone, so I wanted to give a small update as you can see i'm not dead. I just started my Junior year of high school and i have a lot of work to do at the moment not only that but, my computer is broken. I'm planning to get a new one soon also I have come under writers block with the next chapter cause it's like I know what I want to say but, it just doesn't sound right when I type it out so hopefully that passes soon and I can get a new computer. An before you ask if I write them  on my phone it'll take even longer so i can only hope that i get a new computer or figure something out so i can post the next chapter.If wondering how i posted this , well im using my schools computer but anyway see you guys later <3 **

 


End file.
